The present invention relates to the field of rack mounts. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for coupling slides together.
Racks are often used for storing computer components. A rack is a frame or cabinet into which the computer components are mounted. Many types of electronics and computing devices come in rack mounted packages, including servers, test instruments, telecommunications components and tape drives.
In a typical rack assembly, each computer component is attached to a chassis. The chassis is then be bolted into the rack or placed on a shelf located within the rack. In many instances sliding assemblies are used that allow the chassis to be extended from the rack. This allows for easy access to computer components.
Conventional sliding assemblies typically include two or more slides that are permanently attached such that the slides can move relative to each other within a specific range of motion. Typically, the slides are attached using rivets during the slide assembly fabrication process. However, the cost of riveting the slides together increases the cost of the assembly.
Another problem with slide assemblies that are permanently attached is that the slides are difficult to separate if separation is required. For example, rivets are hard to remove. In addition, repair is difficult if not impossible due to the permanent attachment of the slides.
Also, it is desirable to minimize or eliminate the use of tools in the assembly process. This saves both assembly time and cost of assembly.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus is needed that allows for easily and inexpensively coupling slides together. Moreover, a method and apparatus is needed that does not require the use of tools to couple the slides together. Furthermore, a method and apparatus is needed that meets the above needs and that allows for uncoupling slides without the use of tools.
The method and apparatus of the present invention allows for easily and inexpensively coupling slides together. Moreover, the method and apparatus of the present invention does not require the use of tools to couple the slides together. In addition, tools are not required for uncoupling the slides.
A rack assembly is disclosed that includes a rack. Computer related components are disposed within one or more chassis that is disposed within the rack. A plurality of longitudinal members referred to hereinafter as slides allow the chassis to be extended from the rack such that the computer related component can be easily replaced or serviced.
A first longitudinal member referred to hereinafter as first slide (e.g., an outer slide) couples to the rack. A protrusion extends from a side surface of the spring that is angled on one side and that is abruptly raised on the other side.
A second longitudinal member referred to hereinafter as a second slide (e.g., an intermediate slide) has a first opening extending therethrough. The second slide is easily coupled to the first slide by engaging angled edges that hold the two slides together. The second slide is then slid towards the first slide. This movement causes the protrusion to enter the first opening. Continued movement causes the angled side of the protrusion to contact the side of the first opening and allows the protrusion to move out of the first opening, allowing the second slide to be moved into the unextended position. A stop prevents inward movement beyond the unextended position. Thereby slides are easily coupled together without the use of any tools.
The mechanism is easily unlatched for moving the assembly into the unextended position. More particularly, when the second slide is moved inward from the extended position (towards the unextended position) the protrusion disengages from the opening in the second slide so as to unlatch the first slide from the second slide.
As the second slide is extended, the protrusion engages the opening in the second slide so as to latch the second slide to the first slide at the extended position. More particularly, the abruptly raised side of the protrusion contacts the side of the opening in the second slide and prevents further movement of the second slide relative to the first slide. This prevents disengagement of the first slide and the second slide, preventing the two slides from being detached.
The second slide can be easily uncoupled from the first slide by deforming the spring and extending the second slide outward. More particularly, the spring is deformed such that the protrusion no longer engages the second slide. The second slide is then moved to uncouple the second slide from the first slide. Thereby the second slide is easily uncoupled from the first slide without the use of any tools.